The Story of Santa, a Dragon Ball: Xenoverse fanfiction
by CyborgPenguin
Summary: This is the background story of my Santa character in DB:XV
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Santa, a Dragon Ball: Xenoverse fanfiction

DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball: Xenoverse is owned by Bandai Namco and others. The only  
original content is the backstory of my character.

Chapter 1: Origins

In a land far away a boy named Klaus is looking out of a window, watching the rain for there was  
nothing else to do. He wouldn't speak to his parents, because there was nothing to say, other  
than, of course, complaining about their conditions. While he looked outside Klaus thought to  
himself 'What if we were rich?' and 'Why me?' From the kitchen the boy's mother called "Dinner!"  
The food was the same as usual, a gritty piece of bread, near rotten meat, and milk from the  
single cow their family owned.  
After dinner, there was a knock on the door. Klaus's father opened the door to see a military officer who said "It's collection day." Klaus and his family knew that they would likely never see each other again. Collection day happens once every ten years, where all boys fifteen years or older are taken from home to be tested. Klaus, as a farmer, was stronger than most citizens of Dakterria. This would be a test of physical ability as well as strategic testing for military positions. Those who failed both tests were sent home, and, the rest would begin military training.  
Klaus stepped into the cart that would bring him and other Saiyans around his age to the  
testing facility. The Saiyans of Dakterria were descended from the Saiyans of planet Vegeta.  
Most Saiyans of planet Vegeta were born with black hair. Those born with silver or white hair  
were exiled to Dakterria. The Dakterrian Saiyans thrived on their planets. Separate from the  
Saiyans of Vegeta, they developed their own society.  
Klaus and his new "friends" arrived at the testing facility and were escorted to an auditorium. Standing on stage was King Alexander VII who was ready to deliver a speech. The auditorium was completely filled with young Saiyans.

"I, King Alexander of Dakterria, am proud to announce the beginning of the seventh National Military Placement Program. Tomorrow you will begin testing. Your physical abilities will be tested along with strategic capabilities to see who will become great heroes, and who will go home. Those who do not pass are free to pursue whichever career they want. Those who pass will serve a minimum of 10 years. I hope you all do well and make friends along the way. Thus I end my speech, and say 'Goodnight.'"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** Dragon Ball: Xenoverse is owned by Bandai Namco and others. The only thing that is mine is the story.

Klaus had gone to his quarters, where he was bunked with several other saiyans of similar age. He had gone directly to bed, and didn't want to leave. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on.

Early in the morning, the officer in charge of D-Wing went around and got everyone up, they were told to stay in their quarters. Instead of an exercise, on the first day they were being looked at by doctors, to see if they were healthy enough to participate in Day 2. Those who were sick or injured were sent to the hospital wing, where they would be treated thoroughly. Those who were too weak for the rough training were assigned to low intensity training.

Klaus, as expected of a farm boy, was strong enough to train normally. There weren't many from D-Wing that weren't healthy. They were told to do whatever they liked in their quarters for the remainder of the day, as long as they didn't break or steal anything. Most talked with each other about where they came from. Others, often from rich families, played games from home.

At almost night, everyone was called to the auditorium.

King Alexander rose, resulting in silence. "Tomorrow, you will begin testing. As we are in no conflict at this time, you will be tested by soldiers. I hope you all succeed in one way or another."

They were dismissed to their quarters to get rest for tomorrow.

 **Author's Note:** Hello. If you would like your O.C. to appear in future chapters, create a google document with your character's name, image, and ( **breif** ) backstory. Share the document with **alexbisson454**


End file.
